Please won’t you cooperate, dear captain
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: Fred and George follow Oliver to the prefect’s bathroom. SLASH. Don’t like, don’t read!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

******

"No, Fred, Stop it." George shouted as his brother tried to kick him into the showers fully clothed, but Fred didn't stop and it wasn't until Harry left the changing room he succeeded to get his brother wet.

"I can't deal with you two gits!" Oliver shouted while putting his dirty clothes on again. "I'm going to the prefect's bathroom." The twins looked at him curiously and watched as he ran out the door.

"I can't believe that worked." Fred giggled letting go of his brothers wet hair. They quickly gathered their stuff and followed their beloved captain.

"He must have had a pretty rough day then." George whispered as they tried not to be heard by the one they stalked. "He usually doesn't mind us fooling around in the locker rooms, does he?"

"Well it's about time isn't it? We've been planning this for weeks haven't we, dear brother?" Fred grinned and watched as their captain turned the last corner. "Besides, if he needs cheering up it's what we do best."

They both stopped at the corner, waiting to hear the password in case it had been changed the past week but their captain was to far away for them to hear, and he disappeared leaving the statue of Boris the Bewildered standing alone in the dark.

They ran up to the entrance, looking at each other and waited. They knew they had to wait at least a minute or two so Oliver would get into the water before they entered the room.

After they had waited for about five minutes they both said the password at the same time, which of course made them laugh and to their relief the entrance opened. They walked in very carefully, still trying to sneak up on their captain and with water running from taps allover the room it wasn't very hard. They could se the back of his head as he was leaning against the pool wall, unaware of the twins plan.

They easily but carefully removed their clothes, extremely surprised that Oliver hadn't heard them.

"Maybe he is in a sort of trans." Fred whispered making his brother giggle. As they continued being carefully and naked walked towards their captain they heard a very pleasant noise. Their captain, Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Captain Oliver Wood moaned. They both realized that he was stroking himself, which of course just made the twins plan simpler. They placed themselves at each side of their prey and bend over to look through the water, just to se that what they thought was true.

"We can help you with that if you want." George said as he and his brother slowly went down into the water. Oliver jumped and turned twice as red as the twins hair color.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he slumbered angrily "You are not allowed to be in here!" He looked nervously from the one twin to the other not knowing who was who, they both just smiled as they examined their captains body with their eyes. They had seen him naked before, hundreds of times but they never spent that much time noticing details and so on. "Did you follow me?" he continued with his hands covering his most private parts, still not knowing who he should look at and just turned his head from Fred to George or George to Fred over and over again. "What the fuck do you want!?" he almost screamed and the twins still not answering or changing their expressions. George nodded.

"Take it easy Olli." Fred said with a calm voice from Oliver's left side, enjoying the moment, and continued while they both leaned closer into their captain. "We've had ours eyes on since, well, for a while now." Fred smirked and reached down to grab one of Oliver's hands, clutching it tightly. George, who was on Oliver's right side, grabbed the other hand, leaving Oliver's parts completely free.

"Why?" Oliver slumbered as he lost his total power.

"Well." George said, gazing into the older boys eyes. "It started with at bet, but lets say, we found ourselves wanting to take it further, don't we, dear brother?" Fred nodded, then leaning over to kiss his captains neck softly, and then returning inches from his skin just staring as George did the same on the other side.

Oliver didn't know what to do, he found himself, even if extremely anxious actually enjoying the situation, although he didn't know the Weasleys were into this until now. It was all new to him, every inch of his body who wasn't in the water had soon been kissed or licked by the twins and he could feel his hard on coming back and moaned as one of them started licking his earlobe and the other moving a hand down his torso. He tried telling himself it didn't turn him on that they were touching him like this and that he wasn't even by one percent gay, but his sexual reactions disapproved.

The twins now felt ready to move to next stage but as soon as George's hand reached his captain's cock, Oliver shouted: "NO, NO, NO, NO, I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS" his conscious had finally come back to him, he stretched and tried to get loose from the twins but they were two against one and Oliver didn't consider that fair so he gave up, looking very angrily at them. "I can have you expelled you know." He said trying to face them both at the same time.

"No, you wouldn't do that Olli." Fred said stroking his hand through his captain's hair.

"You would loose your beaters then, wouldn't you?" George added pushing Oliver more against the pool wall.

"You are both kicked of the team." He said, showing no sign of regret to the decision. "And if you don't let go of me right now you will get expelled," Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred, they didn't seem worried and that worried the older boy.

"Well now, Woody, if you want us to leave you so much why is this thing still up" Fred said as he grabbed the older boys cock, making him groan. Oliver felt like if he had lost, he couldn't do anything else, he couldn't get loose and they definitely didn't believe his threats.

He continued groaning and moaning as the twins made him feel better then when he played Quidditch, while Fred took care of his cock, sometimes even going under water, George kissed and sucked around his neck and nipples.

As soon as their captain had come into the water they both planted a kiss on his mouth. "We hope you'll get back to us," Fred said as he and his brother climbed out of the pool to get dressed. No one said another word as the twins slowly put their clothes on, it wasn't until Fred and George had said goodbye captain that Oliver spoke.

"You're not kicked of the team."

******

Reviews are appreciated, but I dont demand it.


End file.
